The tales of alternate dimensions
by Butchee
Summary: When Rose said "I am bad wolf" this happened.......
1. What cased the dimensions to change

"I am Bad Wolf"

As those words were spoken, all of the alternate universes were re-written. Except for 2 that would later play a role in 3 people's lives. In one universe, Doctor Who was a show. In another Artemis Fowl lived peacefully with the fairy folk. One universe had only a time travelling duo in a Delorean. Another had Dark Helmet and Lonestar. Another was a vampire and a werewolf fighting over the girl they both loved. In one, the world was called Lore, and had heroes of tremendous power. One was where all the superheroes were real. Another with only cats which spoke of a great prophecy. One where all cartoons came to life. The last was the most horrible of all, with planet fusion trying to take over the world.

I am The Watcher, and these are the chronicles of those dimensions.

_**Authors note: **_Please don't kill me. I'm still working on this and others. This one came into being when I was in bed wondering what would have happened when Rose said those words. **Side note: I don't own the things I'm talking about.**

**2****nd**** side note: ** The Watcher is a character from marvel comics that watches over the dimensions studying the different possibilities that the dimensions hold. He watches over us. Kind of like The Doctor.


	2. Dimension 1

Rose noticed a couple of strange things in the current dimension she was in. She had just used the Dimension Cannon and ended up in a world filled with a green goop planet trying to take over the world. She promptly ran into some kids running off to fight the green slime monsters. "Sorry" Rose said to the girl she ran into. "No prob" replied the girl. "My names Rose. What's yours?" asked Rose. "I'm Agent WindAravis, fighter of Planet Fusion and one of the key wielders" said Agent WindAravis. "See ya around" said Agent WindAravis, and then promptly ran off. Rose would have to come back someday to see how Agent WindAravis turned out. Rose felt the Dimension Cannon get ready and assumed the traveling position. There was a haze around Rose who then disappeared, making it seem as if there was never a person there at all.

_**A/N:**_ Just to give everyone a heads up, there will be more dimensions than I originally said. Most of the dimensions will be inspired by obscure books, old cartoons, and some role playing games. Until next chapter!


	3. Dimension 2

Rose had landed in another dimension, this time in an abandoned parking lot for Pine Hills Mall. At least, it was almost empty. She saw a teenager and an old man with crazy white hair walk towards –of all things- a Delorean. She practically laughed her butt off, but her laughter soon turned into a gasp of shock when she saw the old man get shot. She saw the young man get into the Delorean and then watched the Delorean disappear with a flame trail appear behind it. She quickly ran over to the old man. "Are you okay?" asked Rose. "I'm fine. I just might have a couple of bruises in the morning" said Doc. Doc's eyes dropped down to the huge gun slung around her shoulder. Rose noticed the stare and said "I'm not planning to hurt you or anyone else so don't freak out". Seeing the Delorean appear right behind them after stopping, she waited for the young man named Marty get out. After Marty was outside, Doc asked how she had gotten here. She told Doc about her adventure to get back to her right dimension and how it happened. Doc understood the whole time travelling thing, but to actually know there were alternate dimensions? Doc couldn't wait until he made an AU (au means alternate universe) traveler. Rose felt the dimension cannon start up and took the travelling position. She seemed to turn hazy, and then disappeared. Doc and Marty stared at each other and added this moment to the "Do Not Talk About In Public" file. Both went to their separate homes, wondering what would happen to the mysterious Rose and if she would ever find her Doctor.

_**A/N:**_ Yep, I enjoy messing with timelines. Especially from my favorite books and movies. Quick question for my dear readers: What books/movies/cartoons would you like to see included?


End file.
